The present disclosure relates to an authentication method to be employed when a user logs in to an information processing apparatus.
Image forming apparatuses such as a copying machine and a multifunction peripheral (examples of the information processing apparatus) are conventionally known which authenticate a user in accordance with a login operation in which a user ID, a password, and the like are entered, to shift to a login state for the user. In addition, a configuration is also known which automatically executes logout processing when a user is away from the image forming apparatus for longer than a predetermined period of time during the login state.